Kaito x Luka Chapter 1: Memory Mirage
by Kagamine Nagato
Summary: Please give me feedback and recommendations! WARNING: The point of views do change! This is the beginning of a love story carried on by the characters past.
1. (Kaito x Luka) Chapter 1: Memory Mirage

(Hey everyone, I am really new to this website where I'd like to share my works with others. Please give me feedback and recommend any new stories I can right. WARNING: I do a lot of perspective changes in this one in particular. Thanks!)

It was the start of the school year, I woke up groggy and tired as I stared at my school identification card. _Luka Megurine_ it read. With a heavy sigh, I stared at my alarm clock, fully aware it was barely dawn, and yet, I stared blankly. My gaze moved to the picture next to the little clock. The picture, was of me and my ex, Kaito Shion; my eyes blurred. Realizing it was tears, I wiped them slowly and picked up the picture, caressing it gently as if it was a baby and held it close to my chest. Impulsively, I started sobbing, _It wasn't supposed to end this way_ , my heart yelled as I tightly gripped the image. Falling back in my bed, I stare at the old photo and just let it fall on the bed. "Does he still remember me?" I mumbled, remembering how distant we were in the years throughout high school; a glance is all I would catch from him throughout our days. We both graduated without a word. Now, I was going to enter the College for Talented Artists with these memories holding tightly on me. Burdened, I close my eyes to calm myself and do so until I hear quiet purring of my alarm clock. Wiping whatever tears I have on my eyes, I sit up reluctantly and get ready to change. Opening my closet, I pull out my new uniform and stare. _Kaito would love this,_ I think in my head. As I continue to think about him, I remember the way he smiled when he saw me, the way his lips curled up into a blissful upward arch, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and the way he nervously ruffled his soft, blue hair. He would always greet me with,

"There's my princess!" and thinking on these magical moments, I completely lose it. Sobbing till' I was nearly out of breath, I scream with whatever I have,

"Kaito! Where are you?!" Falling to the ground, I whisper weakly, "I'm sorry...I...I'm such an idiot..." I stay there for a few minutes and get up, pained, gripping my chest. Looking at my tear covered face, I do my best to rid of any evidence of any incident. After brushing and bathing, I had calmed myself down enough to put on the uniform. I fixed myself as one would do on a date, only to realize it was futile. "He's not coming back..." I mutter. I bite my lip, and I bite it hard before the tears would come for me. Taking deep breaths I grab my book bag and head for the door. Before leaving, I stare at my room, then change my gaze to just the little photo. "Kaito...gomen." Silently, I close the door, and head for school.

(Setting change to Kaito's room)

"Uugh..." I groan as I hear the buzz of my alarm. Roughly, I hit, angry, that I didn't talk to Luka that graduation day. _I need to explain what happened that day_ I say as my mind drifts to that day.

(Flashback)

"I'll be right back Kaito, ok?" Luka says happily, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"All right." I say laughing, and I peck her back. She walks off to grab us lunches when Miku, a close friend of mine walks up to me. For some reason, she seems awfully nervous.

"Kaito..I have something to tell you." she mumbles. Strangely, her face was red and she kept moving her eyes back and forth. Worried I nod. Caught by surprise Miku wraps her arms around my waist, and screams at the top of her lungs, "I love you Kaito!" and kisses me, full in the lips. They were so soft, I got caught up in this sudden attack, and instinctively, I hugged her also. When she let go, we were both blushing. "So, will you be mine?" she asks. I shake my head, and in the corner of my eye, I see a figure behind a tree with lunches in their hands until I realize, it was Luka. She saw everything.

"Luka!" I yell, and I start sprinting after her upset at myself, upset at Miku, upset at life. Of course, Miku chases after me and Luka, seeing me coming after her, makes a run for it also, dropping the lunches. I'm able to corner her, and lose Miku in the process. I look at her face closely, covered in tears, brows furrowed in anger, and her hand gripping tightly at her chest. She's out of breath, and so am I. "It's not what you think it is..." I tell her.

"Don't lie!" she screams, more angry than I've ever seen. Shocked, I back away a step. "When she kissed you!.." she screams, gasping for air, "you embraced her too!" Luka is now sobbing and on the ground, and my heart breaks. She spoke the truth, and I got on my knee and silently reached for her hand. She looked up, with such a pained face I could bare to look at it. "You never kissed me.." she whispered, "on the lips...and never an embrace so deep." A long pause occurred between us. Just then, Miku found us.

"Kaito..." she mumbled. She inched closer towards us. "You will be mine,...right?" her eyes were wide, and they seemed possessed. I was scared, backing away as she inched closer. I looked to Luka for help, but she looked away tearing away my hand.

"I hate you Kaito..." I hear, and turn in shock at Luka. "I loved you so much, but I guess everything we've been through doesn't mean anything." standing up, she walked out without a word. Ever since then, we didn't speak a word; I also ignored Miku, hating her with everything I had. But deep inside, I knew it was my fault.

(Back to Kaito's room)

"If only I could start over again." I tell myself. I sit up, and hold my card. It read _Kaito Shion of the College of Talented Artists._ No way Luka was here, she was an amazing singer, and she probably moved on elsewhere. Thinking that I'd never see her gleaming blue eyes, her flowing pink hair, with that cheerful smile, I cried all morning through my routine, and as I left the door, gripping my heart as the mirage of memories swept over me like an unending waterfall. "Sayonara." I whispered as I closed the door with a pained heart.


	2. (Kaito x Luka) Chapter 2: Luka

(Luka's Perspective)

Silently, I walked to school with my book bag clenched tightly in my hand, and my school card in the other; my thoughts echoing _Kaito...Kaito...Kaito..._ By now, my heart was aching and my vision was blurry from lack of sleep; but, one thing kept me awake. "Maybe Kaito's here." I muttered. Impulsively, I put my card away in my pocket and cross my fingers, as tight as they would go. As I approached the gates, I was woken from my thoughts by the building and the large amount of students attending. Everyone looked so poise, and talented as I scanned the campus, until; my eye caught a glimpse. A figure I knew well, and hated most. Long pigtails, a frosty turquoise, dangling till her legs, her blue outfit, with covers of gray, and lastly, the numbers 01 etched into her arm; Miku Hatsune. _What is she doing here?_ I asked myself. W _as she not going to Ishinawa Artists Academy?_ Confused and curious, I inched closer to where she was, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He was really into me!" Miku said to Gumi, who nodded enthusiastically. Rin simply sighed as she clutched Len's arm. Len, glared at Miku and motioned for Rin to go with him.

"We gotta go, catch you guys later." Len muttered monotonously. Miku waved and continued ranting as the couple walked away.

" - But Luka just had to say she hated him, or else he would've dated me!" Miku yelled, crossing her arms and flipping her hair. Inside I was angry, I knew that Kaito still loved me, but...I couldn't forgive him. I wish I did. Surrounded in my thoughts, I heard an echo,

"Luka, ..." I hit myself in the face _Why couldn't I let it go?_ "Luka?..." Next thing I know, I feel a surge in my shoulder, and I jolt back, hitting my arm against the wall, hard.

"Luka!" Rin exclaimed, as I clutched my arm, wincing from the pain. The two ran to my aid and I sat against the wall, trying to open my eyes. Len, gently takes his hand and places it on my hand, and like a magician, he asks,

"Still stuck on Kaito,...eh?" My eyes widen, and I turn away, ashamed, angry, and in denial. Tears well up in my eyes, and I blink furiously for them to go away but they come in a pour. Rin, takes out bandages from her pack and wraps them gently around my arm, stopping the flow of blood and as she binds the bandages, she whispers to me,

"Miku...isn't sorry..." she says as she helps me up. Even though I knew this, my knees buckled, and Len had to put his arm around me and help Rin, and lifted me till I was able to stand. The two stare at me and they both hold my hand, and grip it tight.

"We're here for you." Len says, with an ensuring smile and Rin nods. After a pause, the bell rings, and slowly they let go.

"Sorry, but this is where we part. Cambate!" Rin and Len leave, hand in hand, kiss on cheek, smile for smile. Looking at the two prance off, memories pour from my mind. Kaito's soft lips on my cheek, his arms clamping around my waist, and our constant laughing. Clenching my book bag, I head to class with a mortal wound and broken heart.

(Kaito's Perspective)

Walking to school was long and dreary, as I stared at a worn picture of Luka and I from a photo booth several years back. _Her smile is so bright...perfect even_ , this thought lightens my heart, making me smile. It's been awhile since I've smiled from the bottom of heart. Reaching the campus tore Luka away from my thoughts. The large campus was enchanting, and I recognized many of my classmates from high school. A thought struck me, and struck me hard. "Luka has to be here!" I muttered, clutching my chest, I scanned the campus for her; long pink hair, dazzling blue eyes, long, slender body, only to not find her. Scanning once again, desperate, heart aching I look for a pink haired figure and something catches my eye. Not pink, but blue...Miku. Anger fills me, and I clench my fists. Staring at Miku, I saw a faint figure etching nearer to Miku and stopped right at the corner, barely within earshot. I stare at the figure, missing Luka more and more. I decide to see this person for myself, closer. My vision clearing up, I examine the eavesdropper, pink hair, almost to her ankles, faded blue eyes, and such a sad expression, clutching her bag tight; Luka?! I inch nearer, and hide behind a nearby bush, and I can hear her mutter under her breath, and as I watch her, my Luka has grown incredibly beautiful.

"Kaito..." she mutters. She keeps repeating my name, I have an urge to reach out to her, but I stop myself. Pained, I continue to watch. Around the corner, comes Rin and Len, all lovey-dovey. I feel a pang of jealousy as the two continue to flirt but they stop.

"Luka?" Rin says. Luka, however, does not respond and continues whispering under her breath and clenching her book bag so tightly she was sweating.

"Luka..." Len whispers slowly reaching for her shoulder. _Don't touch her!_ I yell in my hand. I couldn't stand it. Len had his own so leave his Luka alone, but Kaito knew he couldn't move; forcing himself to stay, he watched. Len's hand lightly tapped her shoulder, and as if hit by an inanimate object, she jolted back and hit her arm against the wall with a light moan and fell to the ground on her knees, clutching her arm.

"Luka...why?" I mumble. I can't bear to look anymore, and all I can do is sob. I continue to listen until Len asks,

"Still stuck on Kaito...eh?" At that, I can hear Luka cry just a bit harder and at this, I turn away and just cry, letting my tears hit the ground. After a time of just sitting and calming myself, the bell rings and I head to class, with a broken heart and memories of Luka's saddened face.

"It's all my fault..." I mutter, "Don't cry Luka...please."


End file.
